criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fight for What's Right/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Luke: Sammy Venson, you're under arrest for the murder of Lance Lawson! Sammy: M-M-Me? I wouldn't kill him, honest! Sonia: Your bubblegum says otherwise, we found some on the victim's protest sign. Sammy: So? A-A lot of people chew gum. Luke: But not everyone wears glasses, considering we found some eyeglass cleaner on the murder weapon. Sammy: I swear, I didn't kill him, I- Luke: Cut the crap Mr. Venson! We have your clothing on the bomb you tried to detonate! As if the first one wasn't enough, you had to do it again? Sammy: Y-You... Sammy: YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HELL I'VE BEEN THROUGH!!! Sonia: What? Sammy: If anything, I let Lance off easy by shooting him. The rest deserved that explosion and ten more! Luke: But what made you go so far? Sammy: That bas@#$%, in all his dumb protests, concluded that humans shouldn't own pets anymore. They're too domesticated, so they should all die. Sammy: I've been battling depression for years, and I received a young puppy to help me with my therapy. I was happier than I ever been in years. Sammy: But then... Lance killed it! It was the one thing that brought me genuine happiness and Lance and all his stupor killed it for the sake of his 'protests'! Luke: Wow... Sammy: I couldn't hold back anymore, he had to die. Him and ALL of his followers! Sammy: It felt so nice seeing him look so... pathetic. He talked a big game, but when his life was truly on the line, all he could do was beg not to die. Luke: And you placed the bombs because you felt everyone who followed him deserved to join him? Sammy: Yes! They never cared about us, all they wanted was to torture us more and more. I've had enough, ENOUGH! Sonia: Its sad what he did to you, but you went over the deep end Sammy. We can't excuse this level of vigilantism, especially when its worse than what Lance ever did. Luke: I... couldn't agree more Sonia. Luke: Now its time for you to pay for your crime. Sammy Venson, you're under arrest! Judge Blackwell: Sammy Venson, you stand here for the murder of Lance Lawson, several counts of attempted murder and assault. Judge Blackwell: What do you have to say for yourself? Sammy: The only thing I have to say about this is, I'm mad that I couldn't finish the fight! Sammy: Those people are a blight that cause nothing but despair. They need to die like Lance did! Judge Blackwell: I can't believe what I'm hearing, you actually think what you're doing is justified? Judge Blackwell: According to the report by Dr. Alice Foster, you're suffering from major depressive disorder. I'm guessing Lance slaughtering your therapy dog drove you over the edge. Judge Blackwell: If you had simply reported him, then he would've payed for his crimes. Sammy: It wouldn't be enough! The damn police in this city never once cared about the district. He had to die!!! Judge Blackwell: That's enough! I hate having to make an example of people like you, but you leave me no choice! Judge Blackwell: Sammy Venson, for your heinous crimes I sentence you to life in prison. I'm also recommending psychological counseling given your disturbed state. Sammy: They have to pay.... THEY ALL HAVE TO PAY! Luke: Man, that guy was insane. Glad we managed to catch him before things got worse. Sonia: I had chills running up my spine the whole time, glad I had you guys with me. Luke: Oh uh, it's no problem. Luke: We better make sure the protestors don't try anything following Lance's murder, who knows what'll happen? Sonia: Regardless what occurs, I'm sure we'll be ready to tackle whatever the valley has in store for us! The Heart of Darkness (3/10) Category:Dialogues